It Happened In Ireland
by XxTwilighterforenternityxX
Summary: A girl finds love at a music college...Better then it sounds! I promise! R&R!


**A/N: Ok, so…I kinda love this story! It's so…I don't know…Just give me a good word after reading it and I'll add it in!**

**Chapter One/ Introductions**

Cork wasn't that close to Dublin. Dublin was all the way on the other side of Ireland. That was a long train ride. I was gonna miss Cork, but I'd forget some things as soon as I walked into Kent.

Kent School of Performing Arts was the best college you could get into. You had to sing, play an instrument, dance or do art. I sand, played the violin, harp and flute.

I had been on the train for a few hours now. Finally, the conductor said we'd be there in 15 minutes. I squirmed in my seat. I was so excited. I wasn't nervous at all! I thought I would be nut I wasn't…yet.

As the train came to a halt, I jumped up and grabbed my luggage. I had so many bags. Luckily, there were carts I could put everything in so I wouldn't have to carry it all the way to the cab.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked me as I got in.

I smiled. "Kent's please!" I replied, my Irish accent thick as my nerves started to come in.

The drive was slow.

I thumped my foot rythmetically, a habit of mine if I was nervous or bored or excited. Right now, I was all three.

As Kent's came into view I gasped.

It was a large castle-like building. There were acres of luscious green grass surrounding it. The rocky driveway made me jumpy. We rounded the large fountain and I jumped out.

After pulling out my luggage, I threw some money at the driver and walked slowly up the steps.

As soon as I walked in, my clumsiness got the better of me. I ran head-on into somebody.

"I'm sorry!" we said in unison.

I smiled at the small girl. She was short and had fiery red hair. She was also slim and had hazel eyes. She smiled back.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"I'm Kyla," she said, "I play flute and cello."

"I'm Alanna," I replied, "I play flute, violin, harp, and I sing."

She nodded. "Well, are you new?"

"Yes," I responded and I pulled out my papers, "so can you tell me where Mrs. Curley's office is?"

She nodded again. "Go up those stairs over there and on the second floor is her office on the right. It says Curly on the door."

"Thanks."

"See you around."

I went up the stairs and found the office pretty easily. It said Curly in gold letters on a little plaque.

I knocked softly.

"Come in," said a low, female voice.

I walked in and smiled.

The short lady looked up from her computer and smiled. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Ah, hello dear." She said warmly.

"I'm Alanna O'Conner." I informed.

She nodded. "Let me just check you in and get you your dorm room."

She clicked away for a few minutes. There was a knock on the door and after permitting entrance the door opened.

He was tall. He had dark hair and green eyes.

He smiled a lop-sided smile at me and then turned to Mrs. Curley.

"Excuse me, mom?" he interrupted and my mouth fell open.

"Oh hello dear," she said. "I have your guitar in Mr. Patter's office."

"Okay, thank you."

His accent was thicker then mine.

"Oh, Gerry?" she called before he could leave. "Can you show Miss. O'Conner to her dorm, 316A?"

He smiled at me. "Sure."

"So, why do you have so many bags?" he asked as we walked up the stairs.

"I play more then one instrument."

"How many?"

"Four."

"What are they?" he mused.

"The fiddle, or violin, harp and flute," I replied.

He smiled. "Ah, but that's only three instruments!"

"Is it?" I asked, "Oh and I sing!"

"Really?" He seemed really interested by this. "You'll have to let me hear you sometime."

I nodded. "Okay, but I'm not the best singer."

He laughed. "Low self-esteem won't help you here at Kent."

"Oh, well what do you play?"

He grinned down at me.

"I play the piano and guitar."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I'm Gerry by the way," he said, stopping in front of 316A.

I smiled and shook hands. Then, I turned and opened the door.

"Wait!"

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him.

"I didn't get your name!" he explained.

I laughed. "Well, you know where to find me if you get annoyed by not knowing it," I replied, tapping my door.

He smiled crookedly again.

And I shut the door and took a deep breath.

There were two canopy beds in the dorm. One was already taken by the looks of it. It was covered in somebody's luggage.

I put my clothes away in the wardrobe and in drawers and then set up my playing area.

A harp was set up by a big bay window across the room. I put my fiddle on its stand and on the ground. I set my flute case near that. I took out three over-stuffed binders full of music.

"I sat down in a chair and pulled the harp towards me. I tuned it and then I started to play something that sounded like Tir-nan-og.

Somebody came in and I grinned at Kyla. She smiled back.

"Hey we're dorm buddies!" she exclaimed, "No more Shannon!"

"Who's Shannon?" I asked, my eyebrows disappearing underneath my bangs.

"The witch here at Kent," Kyla replied flippantly. "She plays flute and sings. So you'll have competition in those areas."

I nodded. "Oh, sounds like buckets of fun!" I said sarcastically.

Kyla laughed.

"What class do you have first?" she asked.

I pulled out my schedule and skimmed down the list. "Um, I have Vocal Lessons with Kelsing," I answered.

She nodded. "I have Flute Theory. So boring!" she complained.

I laughed and walked to the room where Mr. Kelsing was waiting for me.

We shook hands and he introduced the ten other people in the room. When I heard Shannon's name I winced. _Uh-oh…_

"So why don't we hear that lovely voice?" he suggested.

Um, I don't know, "I said nervously, "I'm not sure if I…"

"Oh, nonsense!"

I sighed. "Okay."

I started to sing Orinoco Flow. Some of the kids joined in to sing, "Sail away," in the back round. Except for a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

_Shannon,_ I thought.

I continued, trying my best to ignore her death stare.

When I stopped, I looked at the ground. I hear murmurs, "She's really good."

I smiled.

"Excellent!" Mr. Kelsing applauded. "I loved Enya's performance in 1997!"

I laughed. As soon as class was over, I walked towards my next class. But as I was walking past a certain room, I stopped in my tracks.

I opened the door to the room and saw a beautiful piano with a beautiful player. I recognized the song as Danny Boy.

Gerry had his eyes closed and he rocked to the melody. I smiled. He opened his eyes and saw me. He didn't stop though. He smiled and motioned for me to come and sit by him.

I shook my head and pointed to my schedule; I had harp lessons.

He shrugged and waved. I closed the door and ran down to the next story.

**A/N: So there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I have the second chapter ready. So all you have to do for me to post it is Review! If not, I won't post it and I'll sic an old lady on you with a walking stick and dentures! So there! Her name is Barb**


End file.
